Think Of Forbidden Fruits, My Dear
by Iolana Khenemet
Summary: PreGoldeneye 006 and 007 sitting in a lounge and relaxing. Well, all Alec is doing is enjoying his dessert…


**Think Of Forbidden Fruits, My Dear**  
by Iolana Khenemet  
inspired by the movie Goldeneye

Warnings: male-male attraction but het undertones  
Feedback: yes, please; constructive crit very welcome  
Thanks to: Augusts, for beta-reading and Alleymap, whose kind review gave me courage to post this in a larger archive.  
Disclaimer: James Bond is the creation of Ian Fleming. The characters in the story are the property of Ian Fleming and the filming companies that produce Bond Films (United Artists, MGM, Eon). No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.

_Life is unsure, always eat your dessert first._  
--Anon.

"You know, these fruits are really delicate. If you aren't gentle enough, they'll bruise." Alec Trevelyan held the red berry just above its star-shaped calyx.

His fingers were long and slender, James noticed with surprise, fully aware of the strength Alec's hands possessed. And, speaking of bruises, he could still feel the one he had acquired three days ago during their routine double-O agents' work-out, when Alec had landed a hard punch. Fighting Alec was like fighting his own shadow.

James shook his head. "I see."

His body actions probably didn't match his words at the moment, but James couldn't help it. There was no way Alec could have missed it. He hadn't, James realised, when Alec gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm feeling a bit odd. I have to admit coming into the MI-6 lounge was a very good idea of yours."

"I wouldn't let you wander around with that antidote in you anyway. Are you sure it's just a precaution?"

"Yes, the doctor's 99 per cent sure I wasn't injected with any venom. But then, 99 per cent isn't 100, so they gave me that antidote injection. It seems it has a few minor side effects…"

Actually, that was what Dr. Parry had said: "You might feel light-headed, slightly drowsy and your psychological defences may be down a bit." With these words she had licked her lips and continued, "So if you need anyone or anything, drop by my office."

As if he found her in any way attractive. Moneypenny's new assistant, Sandy, was far more to his tastes than the dull looking doctor. He smiled as he recalled her blond curls and delicate curves. But then, Sandy's hair was ash blond, a colour he was not overly fond of.

Funny, how different blond could be, he mused. Alec was fair-haired as well, but the exact colour was, well what? Beach sand? Ripe wheat or golden straw? James had the same problem when trying to decide his colleague's eye colour. Emerald probably, but he'd settle for jade, though it did not always fit. Depending on Alec's mood, his eyes changed. It was almost chameleonic.

For a moment James Bond closed his eyes. He had no problem visualising his friend's features from memory, but was lost when it came to attributing words to them. Since he prided himself on an above average ability to memorise and describe a person, he found it mildly annoying. Green and blond just didn't seem to be descriptive enough.

"You OK?"

James blinked and nodded. "Just relaxing."

"Sure you don't want anything for dessert?"

"I'm fully content with sitting at this table here and enjoying a few peaceful moments."

Alec nodded and turned his attention back to the bowl of whipped cream and another bowl filled with strawberries – whole fruits, with the stems still on them. This request had probably surprised the staff, but they never argued with anyone who held access to the lounge.

James looked at his friend again and grinned. Once Alec had made sure James was fine, he had returned his attention to his meal and was now finishing it. Moments later he looked at the two empty bowls, then over to the counter. "I really shouldn't."

"You know, just the other day I wondered if you had lost a few pounds."

A shrug and a reluctant "probably" was the answer. What worried James was that Alec avoided his gaze for a moment.

"So you have." It came out a bit accusingly, even to James' ears. But when it came to his friends…

Another shrug, then Alec said, "I always gain or lose a few. Stress, you know, nothing to worry about. And my last mission wasn't to my taste." He took the bowls to get them refilled. "Still nothing for you?"

"A glass of Mar— water would be nice."

Moments later Alec was back. Strawberries, whipped cream, a carafe full of water and two empty glasses. He sat down again, filled both glasses and chuckled. "Not exactly our usual brand."

James raised a brow. "Well, _I_ have an excuse…"

"I don't want to ruin the flavour, you know." That said, Alec bit into another strawberry and devoured it. "God, I love strawberries." He ate much slower now, concentrating on every fruit.

Bond leaned back, his glass of water in his hand. His gaze wandered around the room before it settled back on his friend.

Alec seemed to have forgotten that he had company. Eyes closed, his tongue swirled over the tip of the fruit, licking off the cream, until the berry was a stainless red. It looked perfect, bright in colour and ripe. Its shape was that of an oversized bud. So ripe. So delicate...

It was warm in the lounge, James realised, too warm. He took a large sip of water and swallowed. Hypnotised, he watched, unable to tear his gaze away as those masculine but slender fingers dipped another berry into the whipped cream. Again, Alec's tongue traced every curve. But, where the other fruit had been well rounded at the tip, this one had a small but visible cleft, from which Alec now sucked the remainder of the creamy whiteness.

006 looked up and met Bond's stare. Quickly, the berry he had been paying attention to disappeared into his mouth. He looked as if he had just been found out - which indeed he had been. Alec blushed, something that rarely happened. A shady red coloured his high cheekbones and travelled down his neck. James would have bet that it reached his upper chest as well, but the shirt kept it from showing. It contrasted nicely with his hair, Bond noticed.

Alec mumbled, "Sorry."

"The strawberry's the only fruit with its seeds on the outside," James blurted out.

A bit of white cream had settled in the left corner of Alec's mouth. "Funny; the rest protect them." Alec licked his lips clean.

Deliberately, Alec took another heart-shaped berry, dipped it in the cream and stuck it halfway into his mouth. His now moist and glossy lips enclosed it, and he sucked the cream off. Then his lips parted, releasing its wet redness.

Was it possible that it had grown even warmer in here? James felt his clothes sticking to his body and he loosened his tie and collar.

Another fruit was treated the same way, and another. The sight was intoxicating. All James saw were caps of sinful white on dusky red berries, and Alec's mouth paying all of them gentle attention.

James' breathing caught slightly. Heat travelled through him and settled between his legs.

The next one was eaten quickly, while Alec played longer with the one after it. Holding the stem between his forefinger and thumb, he rolled it around, then gently bit down on it. Red juice burst forth from it and dripped down his chin. Alec sucked, gulped and licked.

Alec's skin had to taste of strawberries underneath a mixture of salt and aftershave. An interesting mixture, one that James had never tasted, but right now it sounded like a fine dessert. Kissing strawberry-reddened lips sounded wonderful, licking smashed strawberries from a body salty and sweaty from lust even better. James suppressed a groan, as the need in his loins grew. He shifted in his seat, but that only contributed to making him more erect. By now the bulge in his trousers was all too obvious and he thanked the heavens for the table concealing it.

He had to ask Apollonia out, or 004, or Serenity, or Passionata, or – hell he didn't care which blond. Platinum, honeydew, flaxen, tawny, all of them held their own attractions.

James imagined sex during late summer in a field of ripe wheat, which shifted as the wind played with it. Or he'd press the blond into emerald moss, smelling its earthy and strong fragrance while eating forbidden red fruits under a strawberry shaped moon, or they'd make love in jade coloured sea foam rolling over a sandy beach. And strong hands would tease him with slender fingers, a body slamming into his, familiar, strong and muscled…

Disturbed, with an effort he turned his attention back to the lounge His hand had found its way to his lap on its own. Casually, he laid it on the table.

"And strawberries are the first fruit to ripen in spring," he managed to say in a rather controlled sounding way, trying to keep everything normal. After all, everything _was_ normal – just two guys in a lounge, talking. Nothing odd about that. "Their official name is Fragaria…" He rattled on, pouring out facts he knew for certain, while barely listening to himself or to Alec's replies.

Bodies sometimes reacted to stimuli they shouldn't react to. They all knew that it happened; they saw it happen in the men's shower room after a heavy workout. It was a natural reaction to skin and hair and things like that, right? Nothing to worry about; he'd just pick up a girl somewhere for the night. It had to be the meds. Yes, that was it.

A knock on the table startled him.

"James?"

"Uh, yes?

"You should probably have some rest. I've tried to get your attention twice already."

"Yes, I will - you have a debriefing, don't you?"

Alec nodded and stood up. "See you later then and take care."

James watched him go. Again, jade sea foam rolled over the golden fields with a taste of strawberries underneath…

-fin-


End file.
